Entente Sauvage
by Plume d'Eau
Summary: Un nouveau vient d'arriver dans l'Organisation. Le numéro XIII, la Clé du Destin. C'est la que Demyx commence à se poser des questions. Et surtout, à se demander quelle est cette étrange entente qui règne, taciturne, entre Axel et Roxas...


**Titre :**Entente Sauvage. Faut pas chercher, j'ai toujours des titres un peu saugrenus xD  
**Auteur :**A dernier ordre, c'est moi xD  
**Couples :** Ben euh, Akuroku hein.  
**Warning :**'Tention, y a des bisous entre garçon :p  
**Disclamer :** Personne est à moi J'emprunte les garçons, j'les rendrais sans trop de dommages. Sûrement.

* * *

Demyx bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire devant la divine chose aforme qui reposait dans son bol. Et qui était censée lui servir de petit déjeuner. Il faudrait vraiment trouver un moyen pour dire à Luxord qu'il n'était pas doué pour la cuisine.  
Son regard dévia lentement vers le numéro VIII, Axel., son voisin de table, qui semblait encore plus enclin que lui à manger ce… truc.  
En fait, il avait quand même plongé la cuillère dedans, mais était resté bloqué sur ce geste, le regard tourné vers un petit blondinet au bout de la grande table où l'organisation se réunissait pour les repas.  
Roxas. Le treizième membre, la Clé du Destin. Il n'était arrivé que hier, et encore, personne ne l'avait vu à ce moment là. Il avait été présenté au conseil matinal qui avait lieu toujours avant le repas, par Xemnas.  
Lui aussi semblait dérouté par ce petit déjeuner. Demyx sourit. Il irait le voir après.  
S'ils ne mouraient pas tous d'une intoxication alimentaire.

- Hey ! HEY ! Roxas !

La silhouette vêtue de noir s'arrêta sur le seuil de la grande porte, observant un grand gars à la coupe punk courir derrière lui. Il releva un sourcil.  
Se reculant pour laisser passer ses aînés qui lui lançaient pour certains des drôles d'œillades – il ne disait rien, il s'en fichait pour tout dire – il attendit cet espèce d'hurluberlu.  
Le neuvième membre de l'organisation s'arrêta devant lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres.  
Il lui tendit la main.

- Demyx, le neuvième, aussi dit Mélopée Nocturne. Enchanté.

Roxas l'observa sans mot dire, dans un silence des plus pesants.  
Gêné, le musicien retira sa main pour se gratter la nuque avec, et finit par passer son bras d'office autour des épaules du petit nouveau, recommençant automatiquement à parler, sans même prendre attention à l'air agacé que sa « victime » prenait.

- Bon. Tu ne dois pas connaître beaucoup de monde ici, alors je vais te montrer un peu tout le monde. Eh ! Rafales de Flammes Dansantes ! ajouta-t-il en criant après un grand gars roux.

Roxas haussa à nouveau un sourcil. Comment il avait appelé ce mec ? Rafales de…  
Décidément il y comprenait rien. Soit ce type était dérangé, sois c'était l'organisation toute entière qui l'était.  
L'autre roux se rapprocha, laissant au treizième membre le loisir de le détailler. Des cheveux d'un roux presque rouge, deux émeraudes éclatantes lui tenant lieu d'iris, un teint pâle et deux sortes de larmes noires dessinées sous les yeux.  
Enfin, il se planta devant les deux blonds, un air impassible peint sur le visage.

- Roxas, voici Axel, le numéro huit. Rafales de Flammes Dansantes.  
- Pourquoi tu l'appelles comme ça ?

Un long silence survint, soudain troublé par le rire de Demyx.

- Tout le monde a un surnom ici, comme toi on t'a surnommé la Clé du Destin à cause de tes Keyblades, moi c'est pour ma cithare et Xemnas le Supérieur, vu sa position au sein de l'Organisation.  
- Et lui ? rétorqua Roxas en pointant le numéro VIII du doigt.  
- Tu comprendras lorsque tu le verras se battre !

Soupirant, le treizième leva les yeux haut ciel, et d'un mouvement d'épaule, se débarrassa du bras du musicien. Détournant les talons, il se dirigea vers la porte et partit en direction de la chambre qu'on lui avait assignée hier soir, laissant seuls les deux amis.

.oOo.

- Hey, Roxy !

Le blond soupira un grand coup. Cette asperge rousse commençait à lui refiler des boutons. Il détestait les surnoms de ce genre. Se retournant à moitié, sans même s'arrêter, il décocha à celui qui venait de l'appeler une œillade à la fois glaciale et meurtrière.  
Axel se figea à ce regard, l'observant s'éloigner à grands pas de pseudo colère. Demyx le rejoignit, toujours aussi guilleret, et passa un bras sur ses épaules.

- Aller, courage Ax' ! De toute façon, vous partez en mission tous les deux demain non ?

.oOo.

Roxas passa dans le portail des ténèbres, suivit d'un Axel ô combien rayonnant. Ils avaient été envoyés faire, pour reprendre les termes du numéro VIII, une « bonne vieille castagne ».  
Une fois arrivé, il laissa un léger sourire vaguer sur son visage. Une véritable armée de sans-cœurs s'étendait sous ses yeux. Il y allait avoir du boulot, et il appréciait ça.  
Du coin de l'œil, il observa Axel déboucher à côté de lui. D'un seul mouvement, celui-ci sauta depuis le balcon au beau milieu de la marée noire, vite suivit par le numéro XIII.  
Tandis que le blond dégainait deux Keyblades, le second simili invoqua à vitesse éclair deux grandes roues à poignées. Des Chakrams.  
Et au moment où il le vit foncer vers les créatures, il comprit enfin la phrase de Demyx.  
À peine son premier mouvement entamé, des flammes avaient jailli autour de lui, dansant avec une sensualité dévorante à chacun de ses gestes.  
Une Rafale de Flammes Dansantes.  
La Clé du destin se retourna, tranchant d'un seul coup de Keyblade l'ombre qui s'apprêtait à le transpercer par derrière. Un véritable ballet mortel commença alors, Chakrams et Keyblades volant littéralement entre les ennemis, leurs propriétaires se frôlant parfois, mais sans jamais se toucher. Une sorte d'entente muette venait de se créer.

.oOo.

- Qu'est-ce que… ?  
- Pose pas de questions, lui rétorqua vivement Axel en lui fourrant une glace dans les mains.

Roxas haussa un sourcil. Après être entré dans le portail des ténèbres qu'avait ouvert Axel, il s'attendait à rentrer au QG de l'organisation, mais au lieu de ça, il se retrouvait sur le toit d'un clocher qui surplombait une ville au crépuscule éternel, en compagnie de cette asperge.  
Qui venait d'ailleurs de lui refiler une glace a l'aspect et la couleur purement chimique. Prudent, il s'approcha du bord, s'asseyant les pieds dans le vide comme son aîné, et goûta lentement la glace du bout des lèvres.  
C'était… surprenant. D'abord salé, puis lentement, la fragrance passait au sucré.

- C'est quoi ce parfum ?  
- Une glace à l'eau de mer !

Il semblait fier de sa trouvaille, apparemment. Sans rien ajouter, le treizième membre reprit sa glace ou il l'avait laissée, et la finit même consciencieusement. Il appréciait le goût, de toute évidence. Axel avait réussi son coup.

.oOo.

Pendant longtemps, rien ne changea. Ils allaient en mission, tantôt ensemble, tantôt séparément. Roxas s'était un peu mieux forgé sa place dans l'organisation, mais il n'y avait vraiment que Demyx et Axel qui semblaient lui porter une intention non agressive.  
Au fil du temps, le maître du feu et le porteur de la Keyblade finirent leurs missions sur le toit de l'horloge, une glace a la main et les pieds dans le vide, faisant lentement connaissance.  
Mais l'un comme l'autre sentait que quelque chose manquait.  
Ils parlaient, se touchaient même parfois, les mains ou l'épaule, sans y penser. Mais c'était comme si dans ces gestes, il y avait quelque chose de non fini. Tous les deux le ressentaient, sans pouvoir pour autant le dire.  
Ce fut Demyx qui comprit, un jour, en partant en mission avec eux.  
Alors que les deux avaient déjà dégainé au milieu de la fourmilière d'ennemis, il était resté là, bouche bée, à les observer. Ces deux là étaient d'un genre assez spécial. Il en avait vu beaucoup se battre ensemble, mais jamais comme ça.  
Ils semblaient être en totale osmose, mais sans s'en apercevoir. L'un tranchait, l'autre brûlait, pourtant à aucun moment, cela n'aurait fait mal à son partenaire.  
Demyx recula. Cette danse aux effets ravageurs lui faisait presque peur. Et puis, il craignait un peu de s'incruster au beau milieu, sous peine de prendre un coup dans la figure.  
Sans un mot, il disparut dans un portail de ténèbres.

.oOo.

- Vous formez un sacré couple quand même, vous deux.

Amusé, le musicien observa le huitième membre recracher la bouillasse immonde qu'il avait tenté d'avaler. Luxord avait reprit possession des cuisines.  
A côté, son acolyte avait simplement lâché sa cuiller dans le bol. Ils le regardaient à présent tous les deux, avec des yeux grands comme des soucoupes, se demandant s'il n'était pas fou.

- Non, sérieux les gars, vous êtes télépathes, ou c'est genre une connexion ?  
- Mais qu'est-ce que tu nous chantes encore, toi ? Tu as pété un fusible ou bien ?

Un sourire à la remarque d'Axel.

- Je te chante que pour la première fois, je t'ai vu te battre correctement, Axel. Tu ne faisais pas le pitre ou un truc de ce genre, non. Tu étais vraiment impressionnant. Toi aussi, d'ailleurs, Rox. Et a mon avis, vous vous battez comme ça que ensemble. Donc je vous le redemande, vous êtes télépathes, ou un truc du genre ?

Un long silence se fit, qu'aucun des trois membres ne brisa.  
Demyx attendait une réponse, mais il ne l'eut jamais, parce que tout à coup, Roxas se leva, abandonnant la son bol au risque de vexer le joueur de cartes.  
Axel, en face de Mélopée Nocturne, imitait les poissons.

Après cette remarque de Demyx, les deux similis ne partirent plus en mission ensemble. Roxas s'assit à nouveau à sa place habituelle à table, lors des repas, et retrouva toute sa solitude. Lorsqu'il partait « botter les fesses des sans-cœurs », la plupart du temps seul, ils e déchaînait totalement, si bien qu'une fois ou il était partit accompagné, il avait bien failli retirer à Xigbar son second et si précieux globe oculaire.  
Axel, lui, était encore un peu choqué. Il avait repris ses habitudes du bon vieux temps, mais quelque chose lui manquait. Comme une présence qui l'apaisait dans le brasier de son âme. Même s'il ne voulait pas l'avouer, la présence du blond lui manquait.  
Demyx, de son côté, était affligé par le manque de discernement de ces deux similis. Ce n'était pas possible d'être aveugle à ce point là !  
Il avait abandonné l'idée de leur parler. D'abord parce qu'ils ne l'écouteraient pas, surtout pare que Roxas les évitait, autant que faire se pouvait.  
Il n'y avait pas besoin d'être devin pour comprendre que les paroles de Mélopée Nocturne l'avaient profondément déstabilisé.  
Demyx n'était pourtant absolument pas inquiet.

.oOo.

La Clé du Destin soupira. Xemnas était vraiment un bourreau. Depuis qu'il avait découvert sa « rage » lors des combats, il l'envoyait autant que possible en mission, sans même lui laisser le temps de respirer entre chaque « raid ».  
Il entra aussi silencieusement qu'il le put dans le long couloir qui donnait sur les quartiers de chacun des treize membres de l'organisation. Étant le dernier numéro, sa chambre était placée tout au fond du couloir, presque en face de celle du Supérieur.  
Longeant déjà le mur sur lequel sa porte était, il essaya de ne pas trop faire couiner ses chaussures trempées sur le marbre noir et blanc de cette sorte de couloir d'hôpital.  
Soudain, il entendit une porte s'ouvrir. Il se tassa un peu sur lui-même, se préparant à s'excuser du dérangement, mais l' »ouvreur de porte » ne lui en laissa pas l'opportunité.  
Avant que le jeune blond n'ait le temps de dire « Keyblade », deux mains avaient agrippé ses épaules pour le tirer en arrière. Sur cet instant de flottement, Roxas n'eut que le temps de se demander ce qui se passait. La suite des évènements se déroula trop rapidement.  
Il fut entraîné à l'intérieur par les mains, et un claquement de porte plus tard, il se sentit repoussé contre le mur.  
Les yeux céruléens eurent juste le temps de croiser leurs comparses émeraude avant que leur possesseur ne sente sur sa bouche un souffle brûlant, puis une caresse douce.  
Pendant quelques instants, le treizième ne réagit plus, trop abasourdi pour récupérer ses facultés mentales. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il perdit la douce chaleur qui s'était déposée sur ses lèvres qu'il réagit. Comme s'il avait s'agit d'un réflexe vital, il suivit le mouvement pour se recoller contre son pseudo—agresseur, ses mains se refermant dans son dos.  
Axel sourit.  
Dans l'encadrement de la porte, le musicien aquatique les observa encore quelques secondes, avant de la refermer pour leur laisser plus d'intimité.  
Quelque chose le poussa à penser que demain - si ces deux là se levaient - Roxas reprendrait sa place à côté d'Axel.

* * *

Pour cette histoire, c'est finit, j'espère que vous avez apprécié d'ailleurs ^_^

Cette fanfic a été en fait écrite sur un thème d'une liste venant du forum des Jeunes Ecrivains (tappez ca sur google vous trouverez sûrement xD). C'était le thème 13, "Sauvagerie" ^^  
Si je refais des fanfic sur un thème de cette liste, j'imagine que je les mettrais ici =)  
Bonne soirée ! ^_^


End file.
